


Poly Relationship HC's SFW/NSFW

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Okay okay so if you're still cool with the poly vibe. What about some HC of Tanaka and Kiyoko with an introvert girlfriend. Being bi got me wanting both of these two. 🥺👉👈
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. General HC's

**HOW IT HAPPENS**

⤏ You are Kiyoko’s friend first and you meet in the beginning of High School since you’re in the same class and upon first sight you pull a Yachi and immediately are in awe by her.

⤏ Both of you being introverted connects you, along with a class project and things go from there.

⤏ The two of you spend a lot of time together, studying and hanging out during your High School years. You slowly start to fall for her and maybe Kiyoko is doing the same? (That’s why she acts so nonchalant with Tanaka and Noya’s swooning.

⤏ One day when you’re both third years, you go to see the VBC to see what the big fuss is about them since Kiyoko obviously enjoys being their manager.

⤏ When you walk in, you completely understand and you die a little on the inside because everyone is so tall and pretty

⤏ The moment the 2nd year fools go to swoon over Kiyoko tho, is when you see _him._ A guy who saw Kiyoko like you did. You can’t help but stare at Tanaka as you don’t really know what to make of it. You wanna join him in the praise he gives Kiyoko but you’re too shy ( _r.i.p)_

⤏ You also think Tanaka is really cute and sweet as you watch him

⤏ You feel your cheeks get hot as you try and pry your eyes from Tanaka just to look back at Kiyoko.

⤏ After this you accompany Kiyoko most days after school that you weren’t busy just so you could stare at and be around both Kiyoko and Tanaka

⤏ Tanaka and Hinata would always say something about how pretty you are too and that they’re amazed another girl is coming to see them practice

⤏ You end up watching all the games you can that they have but since you’re not affiliated with them at all, you have to watch most games on the tv, like when they go to inter high and nationals

⤏ After graduation of you and Kiyoko, the two of you hang out as much as possible kind of having a thing together without realizing or saying it

⤏ The both of you continue to support Karasuno VBC with Tanaka now being a 3rd yr

 _⤏ Wanna know a secret?_ That year that Kiyoko didn’t have Tanaka swooning over her, _she missed it._ She genuinely missed hearing his voice. And you could tell that she missed him. 

⤏ So after Tanaka graduates as well, you put your shyness on the backburner and invite Tanaka out with you and Kiyoko for a few drinks. You know, to celebrate!

⤏ That night you all go back to your place and slightly tipsy with each other, some things are said. 

⤏ More specifically, the feelings everyone had for each other. You all go to sleep knowing that the feelings are all mutual except Tanaka said that he will always love Kiyoko more. (will he tho?)

⤏ Secretly, Tanaka thinks you’re beyond adorable and he wants to swoon over you too like he does Kiyoko but he’s scared to lose Kiyoko even as a friend. 

⤏ Since you and Kioyko aren’t the most talkative about things, no one goes back to talk about what was said the night before. BUT all three of you start to hang out. 

⤏ Every weekend, the three of you are doing something together. With each hang out Tanaka would stand close to the both of you at separate times. Each one of your hands grazing the others and feeling hearts flutter at the ghostly touch.

⤏ Eventually it turns into something more. 

⤏ Tanaka realizes that being with the two of you is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in his life. So he’s the one to go in for it. Not knowing what will come of it. He leans in and kisses the both of you on your cheeks. First Kiyoko and then you.

⤏ You and Kiyoko look at each other and then at a beet faced Tanaka. There is a moment of silence between the three of you before you and Kiyoko bear hug Tanaka at the same time and kiss either side of his face.

⤏ After that the three of you are officially a thing. 

##  **AFTER**

⤏ Many many many cheek kisses, so much hand holding, and being close to one another. 

⤏ Tanaka’s favorite place to be is between you and Kiyoko. Doesn’t matter what you’re doing or where you are. 

⤏ If you’re at the store, damn right he’s gonna make you both walk side by side with him while his arms are either around your shoulders or around your waists. 

⤏ Sometimes you and Kiyoko gang up on Tanaka and play pranks on him. Tanaka really wants to get you guys back but when he has a plan to, he looks at how beautiful the two of you are and- _he just cant_

⤏ With you shorter than Kiyoko, she likes to stand behind you and rest her chin on your head. _That being said,_ Tanaka then likes to be behind Kiyoko with his chin on her head. His long arms wrapping around the both of you

⤏ You end up working with Kiyoko at the sports store and sometimes you even work out with Tanaka. 

⤏ You all like to spend time one on one with each other JUST AS MUCH as you like to spend time all together. 


	2. After Dark HC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by a request - Pls pls pleasseeee I need some nsfw of the kiyoko, tanaka and reader. Possibly their first time? Or maybe a more experienced moment for them. I could totally picture tanaka watching reader and kiyoko first, maybe even guiding them some, and then joining in. i absolutely love the idea of a poly relationship with them 🥺
> 
> And your HCs of them literally had butterflies going in my tummy ❤

⤏ Let’s face it, with you and Kiyoko being introverts and Tanaka drinking that “Respect Women” juice, the first time doesn’t happen immediately into the relationship of all three of you

⤏ What sets it off is you and Kiyoko were sitting on the couch and cuddling while Tanaka got some snacks for a movie you were all going to watch

⤏ Kiyoko looked down at you all cuddled into her and she kissed the top of your head. You look up and give her a sweet smile. Enough to make Kiyoko smile herself, and blush a little. You’re just so cute the way you look at her that she leans down and presses her lips to yours

⤏ Lately all three of you have felt pretty needy (since none of you have done anything besides kissing so far) so you cant help but push up into Kiyoko, deepening the kiss

⤏ The make out session continues and when Tanaka comes back, he sees the two of you and his eyes go wide, ears hot, and skin prickling. The two of you were making out _heavily_

⤏ He watches for a few more seconds silently. He couldn’t help it. But before too long he speaks up with that trademark smirk of his. “You know, the movie sounded pretty interesting but I think I’d rather watch the two of you~!” his tone probably more excited than it should be

⤏ Immediately you and Kioyko pull away from each other, as you didn’t realize that your kissing got heated so quickly

⤏ Biting his lip Tanaka looks the both of you over as he walks over and takes both of your guys’ hands, “I think we’ve waited long enough, right lovies??” he asks as he pulls the both of you off the couch and to the bedroom.

⤏ You for one can feel your heart in your throat. You’ve never done this kind of thing before so you weren’t sure what to do. 

⤏ “You uh, y’all keep going. Don’t mind me!” Tanaka spouts off and Kiyoko immediately takes the invite and pulls you to the bed. 

⤏ She can see the slight nervousness on your face and she cups your cheek only to lean in and kiss you, “Don’t be nervous, I won’t bite~” her voice a mere whisper, making you smile and feel a little better

⤏ Before you know it the two of you are on the bed making out once again, both of you have managed to slip out of your tops and bras and your hands are all over each other. 

⤏ Tanaka watches happily as he is now stripped down to just his boxers, lightly palming himself 

⤏ Eventually you and Kiyoko pull away from each other and Tanaka is behind you, telling you how sexy the two of you look and how he can’t wait to touch each one of you all over

⤏ Tanaka would kiss on your neck before laying you down. You can’t help but look up at the two and bite your lip. 

⤏ Kiyoko and Tanaka work over your body. Kiyoko’s lips on your neck and chest, interchanging kisses between all three of you.

⤏ Before you know it Tanaka is between your legs, kissing all over your thighs and getting terribly close to your heat

⤏ “Please Tanaka~” you beg softly. You don’t even know where it comes from, it just comes out of your mouth. You so desperately want to feel his tongue on you. 

⤏ “You got it babygirl!” his excitement never slacking as he eats you out eagerly, tasting every inch of you and hitting spots you could never reach by masturbating by yourself.

⤏ Kiyoko takes the opportunity to move her hand down to your sensitive nub and rub it slowly making your eyes pop open and your body squirm

⤏ “Kiyoko~” you whimper as your hips buck up. Tanaka smirks into you and grips your thighs making you stay still. 

⤏ You then feel Kiyoko’s lips to your ear asking in a whisper, “I want to feel your tongue on me, just like Tanaka is with you, can I~?” 

⤏ Her words make you ache even more and you nod eagerly. You’ve never done this before but you could feel what Tanaka was doing so you go for it happily 

⤏ Soon enough, you’re laying on your back with Tanaka’s having a delicious meal between your legs, while Kiyoko is sitting on your face, facing Tanaka and watching him eat you out. 

⤏ With the pent up need that the two of you have, it doesn’t take long for either of you to cum, even with your inexperienced tongue

⤏ After this Tanaka has both of you lay on your backs, completely naked. He loves looking at your bodies, they’re just so beautiful. He then starts to fuck both of you. Nice and slow to begin with. Every couple minutes he’d switch who he was fucking while you and Kiyoko touched each others breasts and made out or kissed on each others necks.

⤏ Tanaka would also lean down and suck on your breasts and then kiss over Kiyoko’s neck and vice versa. 

⤏ With the constant stopping and switching, it brings him close real fast. He was pent up too after all. And when he feels like he’s going to cum, he pulls out and pumps his cock quickly in front of you, giving you both a show.

⤏ When he cums, its thick white ropes. He tries to aim his cum on both of your cunts, his bottom lip in his teeth the whole time as he groans and milks his cock, to give off the best show he could.

⤏ And maybe after he cums, You and Kiyoko are scissoring, rubbing your soiled cunts together and making the best moans as your clits brush together every now and then. You end up scissoring hard and long enough for both of you to cum again. Which in turn with Tanaka watching, gets him hard once again (though he never fully softened)

⤏ After you and Kiyoko cum, look over at Tanaka and see how needy he is so both of you take turns sucking him off until he cums again.

⤏ When your antics end, its with pants and smiles and playful giggles, not sure what the hell even happened but you’re all so happy and fully pleasured

⤏ Once you all get cleaned up, you all cuddle naked under the covers, Tanaka in the middle and you and Kiyoko on either side of him, cuddled up to him

⤏ Tanaka couldn’t feel more loved in his life. Though the same could be said for you and Kiyoko.


End file.
